


strawberry yogurt

by cutietamimi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Humour, I'll tag as I go, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda chaotic, M/M, Making Out, chan is acc a softie, handjobs, hybrid!skz, hyunjin's friends share one braincell, i write most of these at 2am help, inexperienced hyunjin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutietamimi/pseuds/cutietamimi
Summary: hybrid au in which chan and hyunjin are just two gays in loveupdates are random
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	1. you're cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "actually," the wolf cut hyunjin off, "this one's for you." he said, handing hyunjin one of the bottles of yogurt. hyunjin just stared at him a bit confused, but accepted the offer anyways "my name's chan, by the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chan - wolf hybrid  
> hyunjin - cat hybrid  
> jisung - squirrel hybrid  
> minho - cat hybrid  
> felix - bunny hybrid  
> changbin - human

"that'll be 2,750 won please, ma'am" hyunjin tiredly sighed out as a teenage dog hybrid placed a drink and snack on the counter. it was a fairly warm evening, and after serving customers nearly all day, hyunjin just wanted to go home.

after the girl had paid and left, he was about to start closing the shop when he heard the golden, shiny bell above the door jingle, his chocolate brown cat ears perking up at the sound.

he honestly just wanted to say that they were closed, seeing as his shift was supposed to end about 3 minutes ago.

however, when hyunjin turned around to serve the customer who had walked up to the counter, he was met by a highly attractive wolf hybrid dressed in black staring back at him. his soft-looking silver-grey ears and tail shone in the bright lighting of the convenience store. his blonde hair looked so sexy yet so fluffy, hyunjin had a sudden burning desire to reach out and touch it. 

suddenly, waiting a few extra minutes to close didn't seem that bad.

the wolf, smirking, made a quiet "ahem" sound as he realised he was being stared at and it brought hyunjin back to his senses. the wolf had to try hard not to coo at how flustered he looked. hyunjin coughed awkwardly whilst scanning the items, which were two bottles of strawberry yogurt. he really wished the floor would swallow him up right now, but unfortunately, things like that don't normally happen.

"2,200 please, sir." he quietly mumbled, loud enough for the customer to hear, as he avoided eye contact at all costs with the cutie standing in front of him. the wolf placed the money on the counter as hyunjin went to hand him the bottles of yogurt. "have a nice-"

"actually," the wolf cut hyunjin off, "this one's for you." he said, handing hyunjin one of the bottles of yogurt. hyunjin just stared at him a bit confused, but accepted the offer anyways "my name's chan, by the way."

"h-hyunjin. I'm hyunjin." he stuttered out softly as he took the yogurt from chan, a blush spreading quickly and wildly over his cheeks, "thank you."

"you're cute" said chan "i'll see you around, kitty." chan smiled before turning around and walking out of the store. the bell jingled as the door swung shut, and all hyunjin could do was stare dumbly at the yogurt he had been handed.

"...what the hell just happened?" he asked himself quietly as he thought of the wolf hybrid he had just met. 

he decided to forget about it and pack up to go home. as he locked the door, he looked at the yogurt. attached to the bottle was a little slip of paper with a number on it. hyunjin chuckled lightly. it was cliche, but it was still cute.

to be honest, he had never tried a strawberry yogurt, but he realised that it would probably be his favourite flavour from now on.


	2. can we meet up?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jin: can we meet up?
> 
> channie: oh, sure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo woo chapter two bc i felt like posting, enjoy 700 words of bs basically

"did you text him?" jisung questioned as he lay draped across minho's lap, the latter softly stroking his hair as he checked his phone. they were at hyunjin's place as he explained the events of the other day to them

"not yet.." hyunjin replied sheepishly "i don't know how to approach him" 

"so you're just gonna leave him hanging?" minho piped up, looking up from his phone to send hyunjin a playfully disappointed look

"well do you have any better ideas?" hyunjin asked, swinging his tail in frustration and almost knocking over a lamp in the process

"what if you just said hi? or asked to meet up?" jisung suggested "i don't know why you're making it so complex" 

hyunjin sent jisung an annoyed look at his comment, followed by his own comment on the fact that he was dating minho because his dumbass decided to climb a tree and he just so happened to fall when minho had walked under said tree. 

jisung rolled his eyes at this and continued thinking of ways to get his friend some action for once. 

minho, who had been quiet for most of the time, spoke suddenly.

"you know, i honestly agree with jisung on this one. unless you want to leave it until god knows when, i suggest you just talk to him. ask him to meet up so you can get to know each other."

"yeah, i guess you're right"

"hey! why is it a good idea when minho says it but not when i say it?" jisung yelled out. minho and hyunjin exchanged looks before bursting out laughing at the expression on jisung's face. jisung huffed out and sat up, his cheeks puffed out in annoyance.

"okay but for real, i know i'm gonna ask him out, but how?" hyunjin said into the air. it was a question that either minho or jisung could answer

"hand me your phone" jisung suggested

"yeah, no. i know you too well"

"strike up a conversation and then bring it up" minho proposed, and it didn't sound that bad.

"later, later. we should just chill for a bit. cheesecake anyone?" jisung nearly flew off the couch at that and raced to the kitchen in search of the offered food.

"good luck with your crush jinnie!" jisung said as he and minho walked out of hyunjin's apartment, waving "bye!"

hyunjin shut the front door as his friends left and walked back to the sofa, where his phone lay on one of the decorative cushions. he opened his contact list and clicked on the name saved as "channie". 

jin: hi

hyunjin wanted to kick himself for sending a message as basic as "hi", but it was a bit too late to regret his choices now, so he just went with it. his phone pinged with a reply about two minutes later.

channie: hey cutie  
channie: what's up?

hyunjin wondered how chan's cool vibe emitted through his phone screen but he wasn't gonna question it. he took a few seconds to think of what to type before sending his message

jin: not much  
jin: you busy?

channie: not really, why?

jin: i um

channie: ?

jin: can we meet up?

channie: oh, sure  
channie: when and where?

jin: uh  
jin: convenience store tomorrow at 5?  
jin: it doesn't sound romantic but we can get food and stuff

channie: sounds great!  
channie: i'll see you there, kitty ;)

jin: yep :]

hyunjin switched off his phone and placed it on the table next to him before jumping up off the sofa in happiness, punching the air in excitement. he picked up his phone again to text minho and jisung

~ʀᴀᴛᴄʜᴇᴛ ʜᴏᴇs~

jin: [sᴄʀᴇᴇɴsʜᴏᴛ]  
jin: [sᴄʀᴇᴇɴsʜᴏᴛ]  
jin: I GOT A DATE$%"%^%

sung: FR BITCH?? YES COLLECT UR MANS

min: omg congrats jin

jin: I'M SO"*(*&" MINHO YOU HAVE TO HELP ME PICK AN OUTFIT TOMORROW

sung: why not me :(

min: ...

jin: ...

[sᴜɴɢ ʜᴀs ʟᴇғᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʜᴀᴛ]

jin: we

[ᴍɪɴ ᴀᴅᴅᴇᴅ sᴜɴɢ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʜᴀᴛ]

min: don't be salty you lil rat  
min: wbk that my fashion sense is better than yours

sung: hmph

min: okay no kisses ig

sung: minho pls-

jin: YAK  
jin: NOT IN MY PRESENCE

sung: you're jealous

jin: of WHAT  
jin: have you SEEN my future-mans?

min: no bc you haven't shown us his face

jin: ;;;;  
jin: touché  
jin: he a handsome boi trust me  
jin: he's so smexy

min: don't

sung: lit rally do not

jin: so i can't talk abt my mans but yall do shit like that in my presence?  
jin: unbelievable i am LEAVING

min: have fun gettting off to your mans

sung: MINHDSIHDIS

jin: GOODBYE I HATE YOU BOTH


	3. i like you too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chan entered the store and walked over to where hyunjin was, smiling. he looked a lot softer than when hyunjin had first met him, and it made him want to cry. how could a person be a sexy god one day and a complete softie on a different day? it didn't make sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this at like 1-2am and i had to rewrite the last 500 words since it got removed from where i was typing it up, enjoy 2k words of whatever this is

jin: lix  
jin: lixie  
jin: y o n g

lixx: don't even THINK about it  
lixx: what's the issue

jin: yk i love you, right?

lixx: for the last time hyunjin, i am not buying you a llama farm

jin: i never even

lixx: hm  
lixx: fr tho what's up

jin: so yk my date

lixx: pardon

jin: my date

lixx: idk if i should block you for this or continue listening  
lixx: why am i jUST hearing abt this

jin: ope i thought ji told you

lixx: no?? and u told him before me???  
lixx: highest form of betrayal bro

jin: stfu and listen then

lixx: yes daddy

jin: nvm

lixx: jin pLEASE I WAS KIDDING

jin: shut up for a min and i'll tell u 

lixx: ok ok

jin: so i met this guy on one of my shifts, his name is chan, he gave me his number and i asked him out on a date

lixx: chan? as in bangchan? 

jin: idk we  
jin: why

lixx: nothing it's just that binnie always talks about him  
lixx: they produce music together sometimes, jisung too

jin: ur telling me ji knows my future mans  
jin: no words

lixx: anygays  
lixx: what has this got to do with me

jin: i need ur help :>

lixx: with what

jin: clothes

lixx: do you not have like a million outfits

jin: lix pls  
jin: i'm ⁿᵉʳᵛᵒᵘˢ

lixx: ok im omw

jin: thank youu <3

"what do you think about this one?" felix said as he pulled out a soft pink sweater.

"no.. i don't think it's that cold out. pick a different one."

"are you sure? it was pretty cold on my way here."

"certain. it'll be fine"

"well.. can i have it?" felix grinned as he held the sweater to his body "i think it suits me." 

hyunjin looked over at felix, a blank expression on his face as he blinked slowly. felix pouted, his ears flattened against his head as he tried to convince his friend into giving him the sweater. as he turned to put it back, hyunjin sighed out

"you can have it."

felix silently punched the air, an expression of triumph on his face, before turning back to hyunjin and smiling.

"thank you jinnie~"

hyunjin rolled his eyes as he asked felix to actually help him find an outfit instead of stealing his clothes, to which felix laughed before continuing to look for clothes.

after a while of asking hyunjin his opinion on different shirts and asking which ones he could keep, felix pulled out a simple baby blue shirt with a white collar and white short sleeves with two blue stripes as detail. 

"jin! jinnie!" felix exclaimed, thrusting the shirt in front of hyunjin's face "what about this one?"

hyunjin looked at the shirt, recognising it as one of his favourites. 

"sure."

a few minutes later, hyunjin was dressed in the shirt, paired with a pair of white jeans that hugged his ass nicely and some white converse lows. of course, there was the addition of light eye makeup (courtesy of felix) and hyunjin's personal addition of chain earrings. it was a fairly casual look, it didn't look as if he was trying to hard but it also showed that he had put some effort into it.

"my baby is growing up" felix fake cried, earning an eye roll and hyunjin's comment of 'i'm older than you'

"do you need cash?"

"nah, it's fine i've got some already"

as hyunjin walked out of the door, felix yelled "use protection!" to which hyunjin flipped him off and slammed the door shut

the walk to the convenience store wasn't far, so hyunjin got there in less than 10 minutes. he checked the time on his phone and saw that he had come around 15 minutes early, so he went inside to sit by the window. around 5 minutes later, a figure stopped outside of the convenience store. 

said figure was dressed in black jeans and a black hoodie, his blonde curls being tousled by the wind. only when they waved did hyunjin realise he had been staring, and that the figure was actually chan. he smiled shyly and waved back. 

chan entered the store and walked over to where hyunjin was, smiling. he looked a lot softer than when hyunjin had first met him, and it made him want to cry. how could a person be a sexy god one day and a complete softie on a different day? it didn't make sense.

"hyunjin? are you okay?" 

chan's voice brought him back to reality, and his face flushed as he realised he had been staring. again.

chan laughed a bit, seeing hyunjin's embarrassed face

"am i really that attractive, kitty?"

"s-shut up." hyunjin blushed harder at the nickname "i was looking at something behind you."

hyunjin knew that chan didn't buy his excuse at all, but chan just let it go

"do you want something to eat?"

hyunjin and chan walked out of the store, both holding a packet of gimbap and a strawberry yogurt each.

"are you sure that's all you wanted? i could've gotten you something else." chan asked hyunjin. the latter had insisted on just getting something light, much to chan's disapproval, but he caved in eventually.

"yeah, i'm fine. let's go sit over there to eat." hyunjin replied, pointing to a bench not too far away from where they were standing

"how old are you?" hyunjin said into the air. they had finished their food a while ago, and the sun was starting to set.

"i was born in 1997. why?"

"nothing, really. i just.." he paused, not knowing if this was something he should say yet.

"just what?"

"i wanna get to know you chan. i.. i think i like you. i've barely known you for that long, but you make me feel... comfortable. i don't know if i can say i love you as of right now, but i want to be able to."

hyunjin looked away, a slight tinge of pink covering his face. why did he confess so early? maybe chan would be freaked out, and he wouldn't want to date hyunjin. if his silence was anything to go by, hyuniin had probably already fucked up. was his first relationship already a failure?

hyunjin's overthinking was interrupted by a hand being placed softly onto his face

"hyunjin.. look at me."

hyunjin turned to face chan, who had a small smile on his face. he looked him in the eye, and he couldn't help but notice how the setting sun made him look so ethereal

"i want to get to know you too, hyunjin. you're right, we may not know each other all that well at the moment, but we have to start somewhere, right? besides, i already know that you're the perfect one for me. i like you too. so we should try this out, right?"

hyunjin opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. it was like his brain had stopped functioning altogether. he could only say one sentence, but it felt like the perfect thing to say.

"can i kiss you? he breathed out, looking down at chan's delicious looking plump lips.

"yeah"

hyunjin launched himself forward, throwing his arms around his neck and slotting his lips together with chan's. it wasn't his first kiss, but it was different to anything he had ever experienced before. considering how they were still in public, they didn't go far with it before breaking apart.

hyunjin giggled as he looked into chan's eyes, his arms still around his neck.

"can you walk me back to my house?"

they walked back to hyunjin's house holding hands and making occasional stupid jokes. it was around 9pm, they had been out for a while just talking to each other.

hyunjin had found out that chan was an english major, and chan had found out that hyunjin was an art major. they both found out that they had been going to the same college for a while now, and laughed about how they had never seen the other before their first encounter at the convenience store.

as they arrived at hyunjin's front turned, hyunjin turned to chan

"can i take a picture with you?"

"sure, but why?"

"i kinda want to show you off to my friends"

chan laughed at that but complied anyways, turning to kiss hyunjin on the cheek as he took the picture, making hyunjin flush a deep shade of red.

"when should we go on another date?" hyunjin asked, eager to go out with chan again

"i'll text you, don't worry. i'll take you somewhere nice."

"one more kiss?"

they kissed once more, parting before it got heated

"i'll see you around, kitty" chan winked before waving and walking off.

"hey!"

"WOAH HOLY SHIT"

hyunjin nearly flew through the roof at the sudden voice calling to him

"you good, bro?"

"felix? why the fuck are you still here?"

the bunny hadn't gone home because he wanted to hear how his friend's date had gone (even though he could've just texted him), so hyunjin relayed the events of his date

"oh my god, he really said that to you?"

hyunjin blushed at the memory of chan's sweet words, nodding

"you may as well just fuck already, jeez."

"shut up, you constantly horny rabbit!" hyunjin exclaimed, chucking a cushion at his laughing friend

"it's not my fault that we multiply well! besides, you have a confession on the first date, yall probably gonna fuck on the second one. i'll even bet money on it!"

after play fighting and more arguing over stupid things, felix decided that he should probably go home, seeing as it was almost 11pm already. 

hyunjin flopped down onto his bed, opening his groupchat with minho and jisung

~ʀᴀᴛᴄʜᴇᴛ ʜᴏᴇs~

jin: so

sung: SPILL

min: THE

sung: FUCKING

min: TEA

jin: before i do i would just like to say  
jin: han jisung u lil piece of shit

sung: tf did i do

min: yeah what did he do this time

jin: he hid this absolute beauty from me

sung: i have not even: seen his face

jin: [ɪᴍᴀɢᴇ sᴇɴᴛ]

sung: oh

jin: BITCHASS WYM "OH"

sung: i didnt know it was /that/ chan  
sung: oopsie

min: unrelated bur ur man is so sexy  
min: he could step on me and i would thank him and tell him to have a nice day

sung: babe :((

min: kidding baby ily

jin: please dont

sung: minho i love you  
sung: ur my one and only

jin: yak

min: jisung i love you too  
min: ur my soulmate

jin: STOP IT

sung: lee minho  
sung: will you

jin: DONT FINISH THAT SENTENCE

min: yes, han jisung, i will

jin: oh my god ive had enough

jin: chan please help

chan: you okay? want me to come over

jin: yes but that's not it

channie: so you do want me to come over?

jin: not right now  
jin: i just need you to distract me

channie: from what

jin: my friends being Lovey Dovey in front of my eyes

channie: i can be lovey dovey for you if that's what you want, kitty

jin: oh  
jin: no imjg actyaaylly vyer muhc fine

channie: you sure baby?

jin: 100%  
jin: maybe later

channie: ofc, i'll hold you to that

jin: will you also hold me against a wall sir

channie: was not prepared for that one ngl

jin: teehee <3  
jin: im going to sleep now 

channie: aw okay, sleep well cutie  
channie: dream about me ;)

hyunjin did, in fact, dream about chan, but it wasn't a very innocent dream, and lets just say some sheets had to be washed in the morning

~ʀᴀᴛᴄʜᴇᴛ ʜᴏᴇs~

min: hey wait i thought i was supposed to help u pick clothes

jin: u can for the next date

min: nEXT DATE?  
min: THERES A NEXT DATE  
min: HYUNJIN ANSWER ME  
min: HWANG HYUNJIN  
[sᴇᴇɴ ʙʏ ᴊɪɴ]


	4. kisses and handjobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "what is it with my friends taking my clothes?" hyunjin mumbled "anyways, we all know jisung is your bestie"
> 
> "he doesn't count because he's my one and only, my cute li-"
> 
> "please shut the fuck up before i kick you out and call felix instead"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would suggest getting some holy water and a bible or something, this is the product of someone with a lot of bottled sexual frustration 
> 
> also i'm sorry for not updating
> 
> edit: i came back a few hours after uploading this and this chapter reminds me of the "shit just went from 0 to 100" meme lmaoo

chan flopped down onto his bed, his still wet hair dampening the pillow. he had gotten back from the gym about half an hour an hour and had just finished showering. he pulled his phone out from his sweatpants pocket and opened the chat titled "jin"

channie: hey kitty  
channie: are you busy?

the reply came about two minutes later

jin: no i acc just got off my shift :]  
jin: why, what's up?

channie: do you remember when i said i would take you somewhere nice?

jin: mmh

channie: do you wanna do that today?

jin: omg yes i would love to!!!  
jin: when and where?

channie: i'll come pick you up around 2, is that okay?

jin: is it a surprise are we going to a restaurant? 

channie: calm down, kitty  
channie: you'll see when we get there

jin: ok :>

jin: minho  
jin: mino  
jin: lino  
jin: hyung

min: whomst has summoned the almighty one

jin: its me, jesus

min: stfu  
min: what do u want brat

jin: i breathed

min: if u dont tell me why u disturbed me i wont hesitate to block u

jin: go on bitch i dare u

min: hyunjin

jin: ok im sorry  
jin: so i may or may not be going on a second date  
jin: and i need ur help with clothes

min: its rlly funny how in that massive ass closet u have u cant pick out shit urself

jin: i will unfriend u from my memory

min: anyways,, im omw

jin: :}

"ooh, i like this one" minho said, picking out a baby blue sweater with small white dots as detail

"i can't wear that, it's the same colour as the shirt i wore on the last date"

"what about this? it's nice" minho tried, showing hyunjin a mint green button down

"mmh, too dressy, not my style." hyunjin replied

"it's mine, though" minho grinned. hyunjin seemed to be getting some kind of déjà vu, as if he'd been in this situation before.

"take it."

"nice! thanks, bestie~"

"what is it with my friends taking my clothes?" hyunjin mumbled "anyways, we all know jisung is your bestie"

"he doesn't count because he's my one and only, my cute li-"

"please shut the fuck up before i kick you out and call felix instead"

"fierce."

"minho."

"fine, fine"

after disagreeing on more clothes, minho finally picked out something hyunjin liked. it was a stylish black and white thin-striped pullover, paired with tight black jeans and some black air force shoes. and since minho insisted on doing hyunjin's makeup, it was paired with earrings that had small heart shaped keys attached by a chain, and some simple eyeliner and lipgloss

"do you have everything you need? keys? phone? condoms and lube?" minho asked hyunjin after he was standing by the door waiting for chan, earning himself the seemingly empty threat of a slap on the back of the head. before he could challenge him on that, there was a knock at the door. hyunjin, sticking his tongue out at minho childishly, opened the door. he was surprised, yet again, at chan's duality.

this time around, chan was wearing a black, short-sleeved military shirt and leather pants, with his hair split in a way that made hyunjin's heart flutter. 

his thought process was interrupted by minho whistling lowly, which caused hyunjin to glare at him half-jokingly in response

"use protection!" he heard as he closed the door. hyunjin groaned and put a hand over his face, his cheeks already a bright red

"sorry about that" hyunjin said, looking down at the ground as he and chan started walking "he's one of my friends"

"i think he's funny. don't worry about it anyways, i'm pretty sure we're both clean. are you a virgin?"

"we are not having this conversation right now"

"but are you?"

"chan!"

"so you are?"

"yes! i am! so shut up!"

"calm down, kitty, it was a joke"

hyunjin huffed at that. he would've walked ahead of chan but he actually didn't know where the fuck they were going in the first place, so he sulked quietly.

almost twenty minutes into their walk, hyunjin felt chan's hand brush against his. at first, he thought he had imagined it, but the second time, he looked up to see chan still looking ahead, a light pink dusted over his cheeks. hyunjin smiled and slipped his hand into chan's, which made the older look up. when he saw hyunjin looking at him, he smiled and squeezed hyunjin's hand slightly.

the small moment was interrupted by chan suddenly stopping when they came to a secluded area. there was no one else there, and the park was covered by beautiful tall trees with pink blossoms all over them. hyunjin let himself be pulled through the trees, gasping when he saw the clear lake surrounded by vibrant flowers and green grass. 

chan walked him over to where a pink and white cloth had been placed on the ground, with a picnic basket on it

"this place is amazing.."

"yeah, i come here a lot to relax, it seems no one else knows about, since it's so undisturbed."

"can we come here a lot too?"

"of course kitty, anything for you. are you hungry?"

a few sandwiches, snacks and glasses of juice later, chan grabbed hyunjin's hand, making hyunjin turn to look at him

"i've been meaning to ask you something."

hyunjin met chan's gaze properly and nodded for him to carry on.

"i don't mean to sound corny but.. hyunjin, when i first met you, i thin i felt something, almost like we were soulmates or something. you make me so happy, and i wanna do the same kind of thing for you. i wanna be able to make you happy, to make you feel loved, make you feel like the most special person in the world. so, hwang hyunjin, will you be my boyfriend?"

hyunjin just stared at chan, taking a minute to process what he had just heard. when it kicked in, he moved himself forward and wrapped chan up in a hug, almost sending them both flying from the impact

"yes, channie!" he said, laughing loudly as he moved off of chan, smiling like a madman. he moved forward again, into chan's lap, this time to press a loving against chan's lips. chan returned the kiss almost immediately, taking control over it as it got a bit more heated. he bit down onto hyunjin's bottom lip, making the younger gasp and grind his hips down, making chan groan as he licked into hyunjin's mouth. hyunjin had never been kissed like this, and it was making him feel some kind of way. they continued like this for a while more, barely pausing for breath before attacking each other's lips again.

eventually, they parted, their lips still connected by a thin string of saliva. hyunjin bit his kiss-swollen lips, making chan whisper out a breathy "fuck" as he looked at his now-boyfriend

"so sexy baby, look at you." chan breathed out, looking up at hyunjin's lust-filled eyes. hyunjin let out a small whine at this and bit his lips again. chan moved forward as he pressed kisses down hyunjin's jawline, trailing down to is neck and leaving hickeys.

"cha-n.."

"mmh?" chan hummed, still sucking at hyunjin's neck

"need you.. wanna cum.."

"what do you want, kitty?" chan said, pulling away from hyunjin's neck, looking at the mess he'd make of his kitten

"don't wanna.. f-fuck.." hyunjin said as his grinded his hips against chan's again, placing his head in chan's neck, enjoying his calming scent.

"want me to get you off, kitten? are you sure wanna do it here?"

"please." hyunjin whined as he continued grinding against chan.

"wanna get off on my thigh, baby?"

"mmh~"

chan halted hyunjin's movements and made hyunjin stand up slightly so he could remove his pants so he would be more comfortable. hyunjin held onto chan's shoulders for support as he was grinding against his thigh, chan stroking his dick at the same time so that hyunjin had more pleasure. soon enough, hyunjin breathed out an "i'm cumming" as chan grabbed the tissues he had put to the side so that there wouldn't be a mess, and hyunjin's hips stuttered as he reached his climax, still rutting against chan's thigh to ride it out.

as chan helped him get his stuff back on, hyunjin noticed that chan was still visibly hard. even though he was a bit exhausted from his own orgasm, he asked if chan needed any help, to which chan replied that he could just get off later, but hyunjin felt guilty so he suggested giving chan a hand when they got to his house, to which chan agreed.

"so, did you have fun, kitty?"

hyunjin, who was on chan's back despite his protests that could walk fine (proven wrong when he nearly collapsed after attempting to stand up when they were going to leave), giggled and responded

"if having an amazing orgasm whilst riding your new boyfriend's thigh in the middle of a beautiful place counts as fun, then i'd assume fun was something i'd really been missing out on."

chan only laughed at that, and they continued walking back to hyunjin's house in a comfortable silence.

when they got to said house, hyunjin hadn't even gotten his keys out before the door opened, revealing minho, jisung, felix and changbin standing by the entrance. the squeals they let out when they said him on chan's back made him want to curl up and die, so he just hid his face in chan's as he was carried into the house. 

some introductions (and hyunjin threatening to smack his friends) later, chan said he had to go home, which was when hyunjin exclaimed about "their plan" and wished he hadn't when he realised his friends were still there.

on the one hand, he didn't explicitly say what the plan was; but on the other hand, his friends would've had a pretty good idea of what it was, which was why hyunjin told all of them to leave before he literally died of embarrassment. 

after a collective yell of "use protection!" from his friends (god, they really share one brain cell), hyunjin grinned sheepishly before pulling chan up to his room so he could give him the promised handjob. not before hyunjin's second orgasm of the day, they fell asleep next to each other on hyunjin's bed. they made out in the morning, but hyunjin complained about needing to wash up, so maybe they showered together. 

and, guess what? more handjobs and making out!

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any typos
> 
> thanks for reading <3
> 
> twt// @hyunnihoney


End file.
